


A Bird and a Fish

by SiZodiac



Series: 20,000 Meters of Water and Air [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Interspecies Romance, M/M, Poetry, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiZodiac/pseuds/SiZodiac





	A Bird and a Fish

 

 

He, a merfolk prince from deep beneath the sea.  
He, a sky warrior of the land above the clouds.

One was the guardian of Poseidon.  
Another was a soldier of Joy Boy.

That thread of connection from over 800 years ago, a meeting through chance.

Yet…

A bird may love a fish, but where would they live?

 

  

他，來自深海的人魚王子。  
他，屬於雲端之上的戰士。

一個是海皇的守護者。  
一個是喬博弈的戰士。

相隔了800多年的一線因緣，一次偶然的相遇。

但……

當飛鳥與游魚相戀，他們又何以共存？

 

 

 

 


End file.
